Two Messers and a Monroe
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Complete! Danny and Louie have that beer they were talking about. But what happens when Louie meets Lindsay and takes a shine to her? How will Danny feel? Will jealousy get the better of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Two Messers and a Monroe

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** The personality of Louie is mine. The rest is not.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: Danny and Louie have that beer they were talking about. But what happens when Louie meets Lindsay and takes a shine to her? How will Danny feel? Will jealousy get the better of him?

* * *

Danny and Louie had grabbed a beer, and talked for roughly 20 minutes when Louie's eyes drifted towards the door.

"Wow, now ain't she a looker."

Danny followed his brothers' gaze.

_Oh, no, why is she here?_

Getting up he went over to the women his brother had been eyeing.

"Monroe?"

"Messer?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Same could be asked of you"

"I'm getting a drink, then heading home. You?"

"I'm with someone."

"Poor unfortunate soul."

"It's not a female."

"Oh… that is a pretty bold statement to make in a bar full of men."

He was about to say something when the next thing she said caught him off guard.

"It figures, all the good lookin ones are gay." She sighed.

He smiled.

"You think I'm good looking?"

Lindsay opened her mouth to speak, when a younger man came over.

"Aint ya gonna introduce me?"

"No." said Danny, still smiling at Lindsay, but a little disgruntled that his brother had interrupted what could have been a rather interesting moment.

"Louie Messer." Louie extended his hand, Lindsay took it

"Messer? Oh god, please don't tell me there's two of you." She spoke as she turned her head towards Danny.

"You two know each other?"

"We work together. Lindsay Monroe"

"Ah Montana."

_Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree_, she thought,

"You can call me Lindsay."

"If you insist."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He said as he leaned against the bar.

"Bet your mama was good lookin' too."

Danny rolled his eyes. He had allowed his brother a certain amount of flirtation towards her, but this was getting embarrassing. And somewhat awkward.

"Louie!"

He was starting to get aggravated about his brother interest in Lindsay.

'_Why? She was a co-worker right? Why was it bothering him?'_

Lindsay was also getting aggravated.

His pick up-lines, just weren't working'.

'_But if Danny had said them... '_

'_Wait! Where did that come from?'_

'_Danny is much smoother too.'_

'_Ok, now I'm delusional'_

"Ya know, I've heard Montana women are beautiful but that is an understatement."

This was starting to get pathetic.

"Thank you." Although bothered, she was slightly embarrassed.

"What are you drinking tonight?" Louie gestured to the bar.

"Louie, lay off." Danny smacked his brother in the chest.

Deciding she didn't want to stay in this place much longer. She looked at Danny.

"Actually I have to talk to Danny about that case."

"What case?"

"The case." she said through gritted teeth.

Grabbing him by the lapel of his jacket she dragged him out of the bar onto the sidewalk.

"Your brother's hitting on me!"

"Yeah, sorry bout that. He's kind of forward."

"Normally I'd smack him, and the Messer charm is hard to resist, but he's your brother. You deal with him."

Danny only heard part of that sentence.

_Messer-charm-hard-to-resist!_

"You find me hard to resists?"

His eyes twinkled as a killer grin appeared on his face.

Resisting the grin, she tried to thing logically.

"That's not what I said."

She started to walk away.

"But you said…"

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"Apparently I'm also putting dirty little thoughts is your head."

"Just talk to your brother." She said as she turned the corner and dissappeared from sight.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Special thanks to Ashley for being my Beta 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Two Messers and a Monroe

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** The personality of Louie is mine. The rest is not.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: Danny and Louie have that beer they were talking about. But what happens when Louie meets Lindsay and takes a shine to her? How will Danny feel? Will jealousy get the better of him?

* * *

"Danny walked back into the bar."

"She's pretty...a little conservative, but I can manage."

"Lou, back off. You're not gonna _manage_ with her."

His aggravation clearly showing.

"Why? Did you see her? Are you not a man? Do you not feel manly desire? "

"Yeah I saw her, I work with her! And unlike you, I don't live my life between my legs."

He said as he paid for their drinks and walked out the door.

"What's her last name?"

"Nothing you're gonna find out!" As they got into Danny's truck.

Through-out the ride, Louie questioned Danny about Lindsay.

Danny had begun getting defensive. He didn't know why, but whenever Louie mentioned her name he would grip the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

"Why not, she's gorgeous."

"I don't trust you with her."

"What do you mean by that...You don't trust me, your brother, with a friend of yours?"

"I know how you work, and frankly, she doesn't deserve how you'd treat her."

"Wait… wait… wait... I know what's going on here"

"Going on?"

"You and Montana."

"Me and Montana what?"

"Come on Dan, I know you too. I know when you fancy someone."

"Fancy? Where are we? 15th century England?"

"You want to get together and work on your chemistry." Louie said in a giggly tone.

By this time, they had arrived at Louie's apartment.

"Shut up Louie, she's a colleague...a friend."

Louie opened the passenger side door.

"You keep telling your self that."

"Just get out!"

Danny pointed to the direction of Louie's place.

"Get a move on, before some else does."

With that Louie slammed the door.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Special thanks to Ashley for being my Beta 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the kind words from everyone. I was worried about how this turned out. Glad you like it.

**Title: **Two Messers and a Monroe

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** The personality of Louie is mine. The rest is not.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: Danny and Louie have that beer they were talking about. But what happens when Louie meets Lindsay and takes a shine to her? How will Danny feel? Will jealousy get the better of him?

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been an awkward morning for both Danny and Lindsay.

Mac had put them on the same case, and they would constantly bump into each other in the lab.

Lindsay's mind was elsewhere as she replayed the previous night's conversation with Danny.

_It figures, all the good lookin ones are gay_

_You think I'm good looking?_

_You find me hard to resists?_

_You're putting words in my mouth_

_Apparently I'm also putting dirty little thoughts in your head_

She had noticed the older Messer become slightly rigid when Louie had started with the pick-up lines.

'_Was he jealous?'_

'_Naw, he couldn't be.'_

'_Could he?'_

While Lindsay replayed the conversation with Danny, he replayed his conversation with Louie

'_Louie, back off.'_

'_I don't' trust you with her.'_

'_You and Montana.'_

'_I know when you fancy someone.'_

'_You want to get together and work on your chemistry.'_

'_Get a move on, before some else does.'_

Although he didn't want to admit it, Louie was right.

She was gorgeous. And he occasionally had the odd unprofessional thought about her.

But it didn't' make any sense as to why he didn't trust his brother. He just didn't.

'_Could I be jealous?'_

A picture of Louie kissing Lindsay popped into his head.

The sound of glass shattering brought him back to life. The test tube he was holding broke under the pressure of a clenched fist.

Realization donned on him.

'_Yup, I'm jealous '

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_ Special thanks to Ashley for being my Beta


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Two Messers and a Monroe

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** The personality of Louie is mine. The rest is not.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: Danny and Louie have that beer they were talking about. But what happens when Louie meets Lindsay and takes a shine to her? How will Danny feel? Will jealousy get the better of him?

* * *

Chapter 4 

Danny was shocked, and a little adamant about seeing Louie at the information desk, when he exited the elevator.

"Louie?"

"Hey, big brother."

Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come and visit his brother?"

"You never visit me, which I have to admit, is kinda nice."

"Well I might just happen to pop in a little more now."

During their conversation, Lindsay had walked out of Trace.

She saw Danny talking to a man. She had known Danny long enough to know that the stance he had taken up was his defensive stance. The one he always did with suspects, or difficult witnesses.

She walked over to him, but by the time she noticed who it was, it was already too late.

"Hey, Lindsay."

Louie had the typical Messer grin on his face, which Danny could pull of much better, she added.

Danny on the other hand, had a look she couldn't quite place.

Hurt? Jealousy? Defeat even?

"Uh… hey Louie."

"Are you free right now?"

Danny's eyes widened at the brazen question of his little brother.

"Uh, I was actually um…heading back to the crime scene. Sorry."

"That's ok, crime never sleeps."

Louie didn't seem hurt or upset, which was a good thing. He was still grinning at her life a fool.

Don't get me wrong, he was a nice guy, and if they had been under different circumstances, then maybe. But she worked with his brother. Who just happened to be her latest infatuation! Things cold get awkward… or more awkward then they already were. And well, truth be told, she already found herself comparing Louie to Danny. In each case, Danny would be the funnier one, the kinder one, the better looking one. Even the way he teased her was better.

She knew Louie's flirting had to stop, or things might get ugly.

The next move she made was bold. Very bold.

Stepping closer to Danny, she put a hand on his shoulder

"You are coming, aren't you?"

Danny could have been knocked over with a feather

Was he imagining things?

The physical contact, the seductive look in her eyes, the purr in her voice, the evil, evil grin on her very kissable lips.

Danny could feel his knee giving out, as another part of his body had a totally opposite reaction.

She waved her eyebrows. It was the same wave she did when she they played with a suspects mind.

"Uh, yeah, be right there."

He realized, too late, that his voice had came out **very** husky

The fact that they were standing in the middle of the crime lab, and Louie just feet away, didn't seem to exist, as she ran her hand ever so slowly, and suggestively I might add, down his muscular arm.

She started to walk away as her hand made contact with his. She took extra caution in entwining their fingers for much longer then what was necessary.

As her fingers left his, Danny could have sworn he saw sparks fly from her fingertips.

She allowed her hips to sway, a lot more than they usually did, as she made her way to the elevator.

Not knowing it, Danny had leaned himself against the information desk, in order to prevent himself from falling.

But alas, his efforts were thwarted.

His mind raced to the first time they met, to the doll case; where they seemed closer than usual, to the conversation he had with Louie the night before.

He may not have fallen physical, but he had definitely fallen for her.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I know this fic was short, but it's all I came up with. 2 More chapters left. Special thanks to Ashley for being my Beta 


	5. Chapter 5

OMG so many people like it, they really like it. Well I'm glad.

2nd last chapter.

**Title: **Two Messers and a Monroe

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** The personality of Louie is mine. The rest is not.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: Danny and Louie have that beer they were talking about. But what happens when Louie meets Lindsay and takes a shine to her? How will Danny feel? Will jealousy get the better of him?

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Why'd you do it?"

He met up with her in the parking lot.

"Why did you?" She turned around.

Danny threw his arms up into the air.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did? "

Danny was thoroughly confused

"Ok, I'm not even gonna pretend I know what were talking about."

Lindsay just crossed her arms

"What did I do?" Sincerity in his voice.

"If you don't know, why should I tell you? "

"I'd like to know."

"Louie."

"What's Louie gotta do with this?"

"He _is_ this"

After receiving a blank expression from Danny, she continued.

"Why wouldn't you introduce Louie to me? Why did you tell Louie to back off? Why when Louie asked me if I was free, you looked like you got kicked in the stomach? And damnitt Danny, why have we been dancing around each other, afraid that if we touch or get caught looking at the other, that life will end as we know it!"

Her voice was rising, and she through her arms up in the air.

After what seemed like forever, Danny finally spoke. If he had of been any further back, she would never have heard it.

But she did

"Why did it take, another mans, my brother in fact, want of you, to make me realize my own."

So many questions.

But only one answer

"You know when they say that when you meet that special person; that sparks fly, and the world stops spinning. Well that happened when I met you. I didn't want to feel it. I tried really hard to fight it. I mean, you were replacing one of my friends. It wouldn't be right to fall for you. But I did."

He had begun to walk towards her

"I teased you because whenever I got near you, I realized I could articulate a sentence to save my life. I can usually hold my ground among the opposite sex, but with you I couldn't even think straight. I had never felt that way before. Normally, I'm not the one being seduced. When we worked a case, the case would distract me from the teenage hormones flowing through my body. But when I'd see you outside of work, there was no distraction. There was just you, me, and a ball of nerves."

By now they were a mere foot apart.

Lindsay's mouth was slightly open. Danny had just poured his heart out to her. She hadn't expected this amount of emotion. When she found her voice, it was a whisper.

"You fell for me?"

Danny's eyes never left hers.

This was the first time he had ever said it out loud to anyone.

"Yes"

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Special thanks to Ashley for being my Beta 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, as they say, all great things must come to an end, and this is the end of this fic. This chapter is kinda weak, but inspiration ran dry.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and comments. I was nervous about postingchapters b/c I've never written chapters before, but thanks for the kind words.

But don't worry... I've got 3 more fics in the making.

**Title: **Two Messers and a Monroe

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** The personality of Louie is mine. The rest is not.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: Danny and Louie have that beer they were talking about. But what happens when Louie meets Lindsay and takes a shine to her? How will Danny feel? Will jealousy get the better of him?

* * *

Chapter 6 

She had nothing to say that could counter or be equal to his confession.

So she did the next best thing.

She closed the gap between them as she brought her hands up to his head, and captured his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. She sifted her fingers through his hair. He in turn, backed her up against her car, placing his handsaround her head to rest on the car.

The kiss became heated as Danny traced her lips with his tongue. She gave in as she allowed him access to her mouth and a welcoming moan greeted him.

Her moan added more fuel to the fire of passion he was eliciting from his body.

He pulled the hair entangled in his hands. Her head tilted up to allow him more access as another moan, this time low and sensuous, escaped her lips.

Knowing that things could quickly become carried away, he detached his lips from hers.

As they both recover from the lack of oxygen, Danny took the time to look at her. Her lips, red and slightly swollen, formed into a smile. Her eyes were shut, as her head leaned back against her car. Her chest moved up and down in an irregular rhythm as her lungs searched for every bit of oxygen they could find. Her hair, still wrapped around his fingers, was messy and disheveled.

Her eyelids fluttered open as she gazed at him. His appearance mirrored hers.

"Wow. You are really good at that." She said, still slightly out of breath.

He gave her the typical Danny Messer grin of conquest, as their foreheads met.

"It runs in the family."

She giggled.

"Who told you that?"

He gently nudged her nose with his.

"My great-grandmother."

Lindsay pulled her head away as reality set in.

"What's gonna become of this?"

Danny removed a hand from her hair, and ran it over her cheek.

"I know I'd like to give it a try. If you don't, then I'll understand. But I don't want to look back on my life and say 'what could have been'. But I also want you to know, I'm not gonna give you up with out a fight. I've very difficult that way."

She giggled again.

"What?" He looked at her questioningly.

"I've never had someone fight for me before."

Danny inched his face closer to hers.

"Stick around. If my brother has anything to say about it, you may see the adult version of male sibling rivalry."

"Just as long as you don't mess up that pretty face of yours."

For the second time that night, the world disappeared as he connected his lips to hers.

* * *

The pair was so oblivious to their surroundings, that they didn't know they were being watched. 

"See Detective Taylor, all I had to do was give him a little push."

Mac had a grin on his face.

"Well done Louie."

"Yes, I too must commend you on making the impossible possible." Said Stella as she crossed her arms beside Mac.

"No problem, but if my corpse winds up in your morgue, and with absolutely no evidence, your main suspect will be my brother. Cause he's gonna kill me when he finds out that I faked interest so he would realize his."

"We won't tell." Said Mac as he wrapped his arm around Stella's shoulder and placed a kiss against her cheek.

"They don't know this, but I was always a fan of office romance."

**The End

* * *

**

_Author's Note:_ Special thanks to Ashley for being my Beta


End file.
